1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen and an image display system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a screen for displaying an image, those using polymer-dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) having a liquid crystal dispersed in a polymer have attracted attention (e.g., International Patent Publication WO 2004/21079 (Document 1)). Such a display element uses the difference in refractive index between the liquid crystal and the polymer, and comes into a transmissive (transparent) state in an electric field non-application condition, or comes into a scattering state due to electric field application, for example. Further, by projecting picture light to the display element set to the scattering state, a desired image is displayed on the screen. However, in the screen described in Document 1, a method of controlling the light scattering characteristic, which has an influence on the brightness and the view-angle characteristic, is unclear, and there arises a problem that, for example, the brightness of the image displayed on the liquid crystal display element is low, or the view angle thereof is narrow. Since such a problem arises, the display characteristics of the screen are degraded.